Truly and Utterly Beastly
by BamYurrDead
Summary: Just a slight twist of Beauty and the Beast. Our heroine who has the misfortune of turning into a ghastly creature at night, is turned over to Charlie Swan for her last chance of a real home. Now surrounded by a wolf pack and a coven of vampires, she fears for her life and those who she cares about. No bashing allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had _Beauty and the Beast_ stuck in my head for a while now and I wanted to put a twist of things for this fanfiction.**

* * *

Thunder and rain was crashing heavily through the woods as well as heavy pants and the thudding of paws thunder as it tried to escape through the storming woods. The shape let out a vicious snarl and hastily climbs a tall tree to catch its breath. Gunshots and the sound of baying hounds could be heard from the distant as the mob came chasing after the creature. A lightening flashed and was cast upon the creature's head to reveal two white fangs glittering from the creature's lip. Its ears perked up at the sound of stomping boots and the sniffing of the dogs. The creature reared on its back legs and leaped to the other trees ahead, trying to gets scent off the ground.

A bullet skim across the creature's arm, it let out a roar that rattled the earth to its very core. The hunter's voice was garbled as the creature tried to get away from the growing mob. It leapt to another branch, only to have it break beneath its weight. It fell to the earth on its four legs, lightning flashed again.

The flash revealed that the creature was a mix of different beasts. Thick tawny fur covered its body and was built like mountain lion with forearms and paws of bear. A long, flowing white tail that resembled a horse's tail swayed like a cat's. It had a dark bushy Mohawk mane that was tipped with white hair on its neck. As you looked up to the monster's head, it was a terrifying mixture.

The horror that you see in nightmares, that you want to run away in fear. Huge bat ears flicked back and forth, horns that curved forward from the beast's shaggy head. The head was built in a canine fashion, with an erect nose leaf instead of canine nose. Fangs were downward and were protruding from its upper lip. A growl past though its lip to show that the creature has a mouth full of sharp teeth.

If past the creature's awful face, you could see fear clouding the creature's brown eyes; wondering what it had done to deserve being chased down. Its arm was bleeding heavily; the creature tucked its injured arm to its body and continued to run on all three of its limbs. Something attacked it from its side; a dog latched itself onto the beast's thick fur and was trying to reach its throat. It flung the dog off with a flick of its paw, the dog died instantly once it hit a tree.

It looked toward the sky to see that the storm was still raging; the clouds hid the sun from its view. It needed the sun to rise; it needed the morning to relieve it of this awful nightmare. The creek was starting to flood, meaning its scent could be cleansed from the ground; it could also confuse those hounds.

With the guns and feet stomping coming closer, it leapt into the strong current and let it drift the creature away from this horrid place. The current kept drowning it as it tried to keep its head above the water. Its head collided with a boulder that was in the stream and rendered the creature unconscious.

* * *

After a few hours later the creature's body ended up on a small sandbar that had formed in the middle of the creek. The storm had dissipated and the wee hours of the new day slowly crept. The sun had finally peaked through the skyline, causing the creature's body to shiver.

An agonized moan escaped past through monster's mouth. The creature's body was slowly and painfully shifting back to its normal size. It gritted its teeth as half of its left leg disappeared, its right eye turning blue with a white film covering its pupil and vertical scar running to its eyebrow to its nose. The hair and body structure had receded to reveal a human body. The body was a female teenager; she was covered in scars, tattoos, and mutilated skin.

Her left leg was missing her foot, shin, and kneecap. Three vertical scars wrapped around up her leg, along with inking of the tattoos. The tattoos represented black thorny vines that ran to the top of her head, to her feet. On her right hand showed a white rose bush, with the flowers were closed for now. Until spring comes, they will open again and remind her of that night.

She moaned and was thanking whatever god had mercy on her that night. The water had calmed down; she looked at herself to see her hair was matted with dirt and twigs. Scars and mutilated skin was her face; her face looked as if an animal had attacked her and then burned her face. With a few of the vine tattoos, which were wrapping around the column of her neck in a spiraling towards her head. Her blue eye was blind and she could see nothing out of it, only her left eye was the only functioning one left. She combed her hair out and started to wash her wound from last night.

Once the blood had clotted, she looked around for a stick to lean on until she had reached civilization. This would also mean she had to find another foster home, her foster parents were probably telling Mrs. Carrollton on she snuck out to do her "devil worship" or whatever. She didn't care anymore, she would never settle down with a parent. She grabbed a thick looking branch and got up with her good leg.

What was she going to tell Mrs. Carrollton this time?

* * *

Mrs. Carrollton and I were sitting in her black Buick as we both drove up to Washington, no not D.C., the state. She found someone that would take me in and that the person that was taking me in was a cop. I sighed and rolled my eyes, she found someone with a gun, and would likely shoot me to death if he found out about my other side. Mrs. Carrollton had cut my hair so that it reached my chin. She also gave me a new prosthetic leg and brown contacts so I wouldn't scare the guy. I had on jeans to hide it better from him too; I wore my olive shirt with them.

I flipped down the car mirror, I saw two brown eyes looking at back at me, with the scars and tattoos still showing. I flipped it back and slouched into my seat; what was the point? He was going to find out sooner or later about me.

"Now please Bessie," if you say anything about my name, I will bash your head into the wall so many times that you'll forget your own name. "Chief Swan has had his daughter live him with 4 years ago. He has a friend that has five adopted kids, and he thinks he can handle you after I told him about you."

Mrs. Carrollton had bright red hair that was fading to grey and she had a tired look in her eyes, she's been at this game for a long time and I know I'm not an easy kid to handle. The woman was pushing into her late 50's and she looked like she seventy, every kid she had go into foster care usually got a nice home after three days with her. But not me, she thought I was a troubled teen; I'm not, I just have a "furry" problem at night.

"Its fine Mrs. C, I don't care if the home is rat infested and the guy isn't home all the time, it's a place where I know I can find comfort." She shot me a sympathetic look from the side, "if you just stopped sneaking out at night, it wouldn't be a problem. Just because you had a rough past, doesn't mean you can run around whenever you want. Now please, I'm at the end of my leash here." She pulled over at a rest area and shut off the car, "if you mess up this time, you are done. No more chances, you get thrown out on the street to fend yourself. So please behave for him, please?"

I wanted to tell her I wanted to stay in one place, if wasn't for my curse. I knew I couldn't tell her or I would end up in a mental asylum. We both took a bathroom break and got something out of the vending machine. As we left, I noticed we were finally in Washington and that the place was green.

We continued to drive deeper into the green state and entered a small town called Forks. The place was rather small, but its streets had log trucks and cars covering its streets. She pulled out the instructions on how to get the house. A truck behind her honked, she put the instructions down and continued down a residential area. She saw a police car pulled into a small drive and parked her car behind it. The house was white and a two story to my displeasure. This fake leg was rubbing my scars and would probably cause them to open again.

She grabbed my bag from the back seat while I got out of the car. I was trying to get use to this new leg, so I got out slowly and surely. I took my bag from her and shrugged it over my shoulder. Luckily we had gotten around noon, so I had few hours before twilight came.

My bag had a red rose on it and was black. The rose was slowly fading to pink and the bag to darker grey. We both climbed the stairs to the door, Mrs. C knocked on the door while I stood beside her. We heard heavy footsteps coming to the door and I braced myself for the first impression.

The person that answered the door was garbed in a police uniform and appeared to be at least forty. Mrs. C put on best smile and offered her hand toward the man, "Hi, I am Katherine Carrollton we talked on the phone about Bessie." He shook her hand and moved aside, we came in to see that he had the TV set on a baseball game and offered us a seat. He took one long look at me, "so this is Bessie? Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Swan." He offered me his hand and I hesitated, I grabbed his hand and gave a weak shake.

Charlie said I was free to roam my new home while he talked to Mrs. C. She gave me that look that she was going to talk to him about what was wrong with me physically and what to expect. I walked slowly up the stairs; there was a bathroom and two bedrooms that made up most of the second floor. The room with the door open was bare looking with purple bed covers. I walked over to window to see Mrs. C shaking hands with Mr. Swan; she waved at me for a good bye. I waved back shyly and went to sit on the bed cuddling my bag; the door shut down below, signaling Charlie was now in. He was climbing up the stairs and saw me sitting on the bed.

"Are you hungry? I can order some pizza if you want." He hovered outside the door, giving me some space. I nodded yes and hopped off the bed to follow him into the living room. The springs in my fake leg squeaked as he went to call the order. I sat down on the couch and unfastened the leg. I rubbed to get the blood flowing again. He came into the room to see the fake leg leaning against the sofa.

The dark red scars stood out brightly against my white skin, he coughed and looked away. Great I made him uncomfortable, "I'm sorry Mr. Swan. I'll put it back on if you want me to." He shook his head, "don't worry about it, it's your home as well. And call me Charlie." He sat down and unmuted the TV, I just watched the TV without knowing what teams were playing. A knock came at the door, Charlie went to get it, and he just brought the pizza in and sat it on the coffee table.

I ate two slices and just started to doze off in content when another knock came to the door. I sat up and went to open the door; Charlie just napped in his chair while I hopped on one leg to the door. I peered through the peephole and I opened the door to ask what they needed, "Yes, can I help you?"

* * *

**I'm not dead! College doesn't leave much time to write as much as I like and I had this story stored on my computer. And before you start bashing me on the name I've given my protagonist, there is a reason. (As much I disliked the name Bella gave her baby.) But if you want to leave a review saying you liked the story, go ahead. If there is a problem you have with the story and want to give tips, please leave a _PM_ for me to pick up. This is un-betaed. **

**BYD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Alice Williams for leaving a review!**

**Thank you ****camsam17, ****imapeppergirl0824, & xXDaniLynnXx for favoriting!**

**Thank you Bebe612, ****queentygress85, ****& ravenshadow452**

**And many thanks for those stopping by for reading!**

**Now on with the story!~**

* * *

A tanned woman was at the door closing the umbrella. She was a simple woman with a thin face and short hair. She smiled revealing straight white teeth and spoke, "hello, my name is Sue Clearwater, I was just coming by to drop off some of the fish Billy and Charlie caught this weekend. He wanted me to make some of Harry's fish fry."

I glanced at the paper sack in her hand, then over at Charlie snoozing on the recliner. I opened the door wider to let her in, maybe she was his girlfriend or fiancée, and it would probably be rude to keep her out there. She nodded her head in appreciation and sat her umbrella beside a coat rack while I stood by. She handed me the sack and bent down to unlace her shoes so not to track mud through the house.

I could hear a small gasp as she saw my one foot peeking through the leg of my pants. I ignored it, and waited patiently for her. I hopped off into the kitchen while Sue went to wake up Charlie from his nap. I looked through the pantries looking for a glass to get a drink of water while she talked to him.

I glanced out the kitchen window to see I still had a good amount of time before the sun had set, before I found a glass from the cabinet. I filled it up to the point where no water could fall out as I went back to sit on the couch. I rolled up my left pant leg and fastened the fake leg back on while zoning in on the conversation.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Bessie. She came into Forks today; we watched the Mets and Yankee game and ate some pizza before you came over. Bessie this is Sue Clearwater, you might see her come over time to time." Sue offered me her hand which I took and shook.

"Bessie Bull, call me Bessie or Bess for short. I'm sorry; let me clear this mess up for you." I picked up the pizza box while standing up, the springs in my leg gave soft twang before pinching my scars. "God I hate this thing." I was tidying up the kitchen and trying piece together a plan for tonight so I don't get sent out into the real world without anything. After all, my biological family doesn't want anything to do with me until my curse is lifted or I'm dead. No one wants a hormonal teenage girl going berserk around their perfect, precious children that were flawless in beauty…

I didn't hear Charlie walk into the kitchen and felt his hand land on my right shoulder, scaring me and slicing my leg open on a piece of hard plastic inside the leg. I muffled curse against left my lips and I sat a chair and removed the leg.

Charlie had quickly rushed over to me, Sue heard him rushing around in the kitchen and came into the room. Blood was starting to stain my pants as I pulled it up and covered the wound with my hands. Sue brought over a green dry cloth from the sink and laid it over the opened scars. She held there while Charlie started turning a bit pale, looking everywhere else besides the blood.

"I'm sorry Bess, I forgot about the blind spot." I looked up at him smiled, "It's okay Charlie. But we can put it down as an experience." Sue was still holding the cloth down while looking at my thorn tattoos that were wrapped around my stub. I laid my hand over hers and took the cloth back, while applying pressure. She saw the rose bush on my right hand.

I sighed, "I didn't have anything to do with these tattoos; I've had them since I was seven years old. My mom was really into roses, and since I reminded," painfully, "my biological… father had a friend put them on." The man hated me and that was the lie I told everyone about them, no one had to know what was really going on until I think it's time to tell what really happened.

I smiled weakly at Sue in thanks and gave a yawn, "Charlie, am I registered for school yet? I want a heads up so I can figure when to wake up in the mornings."

He nodded, "You are. School is out for spring break, so it gives you a week to adjust to things." I yawned again and tied the towel to my leg; I stood up and held onto the table for support. "You think I can shower and head to bed? I need to get use to the time changes."

Sue was watching closely as I talked to him, she was right behind me as I reached the staircase for the second floor. She sat in the living room chair as I ascended the stairs.

Charlie offered me a hand for the stairs; I declined and hopped up the stair while holding onto the railing for dear life. Once I my foot hit the second floor landing, I yelled at Charlie to tell him I made it up. The room smelled of new paint and had plain white furniture in it. I quickly hopped to the bed and dug into my bag for pajamas and the retractable cane I kept for problems like this. I snapped it into place and tapped it against the floor to be sure it was stable.

Since it didn't collapse when it hit the floor, I quickly limped to the bathroom from across the hallway to scrub off the dried blood and take out this contact. I sat my stuff on the counter and went back to my room to pick up my toiletry bag and set inside the bathroom. I happen to glance in the mirror while I was waiting for the water to warm up.

I'm not pretty to look at, but I know my father left his last impression of what he thought about my curse. Once a child in my family is covered in thorn or rose tattoo/markings on their seventh birthday, it was decided that the child was doomed to carry the curse. Needless to say, my father was very… displeased to see them. Since he still carried the curse and he was without his loving wife, he went berserk, namely on me.

The deep scars that ran across my body, I shuddered and stopped that train of thought when I saw steam coming out of the shower. I leaned the cane on the counter and carefully got into the shower tub. After I was scrubbed clean from today, I sat on the rim of the tub and put on my pajamas without disturbing the wound on my leg. I took my contacts out and I put on some loose clothing for tonight.

The plan was to make down the bed and stay in the room until Charlie was satisfied I haven't left my room for the night. I just had to be careful where I shifted and hop into the bed to hide my form from him. I just need to wait until he trusts me to where I can run around at night.

I peeked out the window to see I had time to have a 30 minute nap and tell Charlie good night and show him that I am not going anywhere. I grabbed my cane and went to the railing and yelled good night. He looked up to see that I was indeed in my night clothes and told me to call him if I needed anything.

I closed the curtains to my window and turned down in the bed, then rumpled up the sheets to look used. My claws would have shredded those nice sheets if I haven't decided to do it now. Once satisfied with my work, I lie down on top of the sheets and fell asleep for a while until it was time. I just have to wait…

* * *

The pain was starting to shoot through my body as I felt the beast pushing through. I glanced at the clock to see it was 7:42 p.m. I gritted my teeth as felt my leg grow back into place and the searing agony as I could see out of my blind blue eye, which had matched my other eye. I watched as my rose tattoo was covered up by fur and claws. I muffled my cry with the pillow.

Everything started snapping and taking shape again to fit perfectly in my new skin. Once it stopped, I lay there and silently listened for Charlie. I did hear a phone go off down stairs. My hearing started picking up his voice as he talked to the other person on the phone. There was concern in his voice and started walking towards the staircase. I quickly shoved my body underneath the covers and covered my head with a pillow.

I made sure some of my fur stuck out from the covers. I heard the door open and light from the hallway cover my form. He stayed there for a minute before closing the door and clomping down the stair case. Once I felt safe, I came out and saw my beady eyes glaring back in the mirror. I slinked onto the floor and avoided ripping holes in the sheets and mattress. I curled near the bed and used my tail to cover my body like a blanket.

The beast was itching to go into the woods and I told it to chill for at least a week until Charlie realize I wasn't going to bolt for it. I stretched my forearms and laid my ugly head on them. Just hold on, if you just hold on, then we can go. But for now, we need to sleep.

I started to relax and shut my eyes as I drifted off into the black abyss of sleep.

* * *

Charlie hadn't checked in on me yet and the morning light was peeking through the curtains and my body started back to shift back slowly and painfully. Once everything was snapped into place, I hit the floor hard with my palm to make it sound like I rolled out of bed.

I stretched on the floor, making sure everything snapped back into place. I grabbed the bed post and helped myself from the floor. While balancing and holding onto the bed post, I made up the bed then reached for my cane. The house sounded quiet as I opened my door.

"Charlie? Are you here?"

I walked down the stair case and looked over to the door to see a pair of shoes weren't there. I frowned as I walked over to the window to see his cruiser was gone. My frown vanished as I realize he was off to work and would probably call me later to see if I was still at the house.

My stomach rumbled loudly and I laughed out loud, I limped into the kitchen and started searching for food. There was a note on the fridge with my name on it.

"_Bess,_

"_Alice or Bella are coming by to pick up a photo album I found while renovating your room. It's on the counter next to the sink. Thanks._

_Charlie"_

Well, short and to the point, I like that. I open the fridge door and found some eggs. While I gathered everything together to cook them and fixed me a glass of milk and got a plate down. Once they were nice and runny in the pan, I put them on the plate. I got curious about the album and looked through it while my eggs grew cold.

All the pictures were of a teenage girl with an extremely attractive male with her, one with bronze hair or it was another guy with tan skin. Some with a group of people at school or at a beach, man Charlie's daughter looks so awkward in each picture unless she's with the red headed boy.

I got bored with looking at all the pictures and closed the book and inhaled my eggs before they got colder than they were before. I sat my plate in the sink before the door knocked again.

**Sorry no Jacob Black yet. More will be coming soon, so right now, I have a test on Wednesday that I really need to be studying right now. ^.^"**

**But please! Leave a review, favorite, and no flaming please! If you have a concern, please PM me.**

**BYD**


End file.
